In an electronic world, there is a demand to have documents in electronic form and thus, easy to handle electronically. Consequently, documents in paper form need to be captured, processed and stored in electronic form. This needs to be done anytime and anywhere. To reduce the time and effort for processing the information of such documents, OCR is performed to convert the information into machine-encoded/computer-readable text; however, to achieve good results and more specifically, to reduce the number of false detections, documents in electronic form need to be of sufficient image quality to permit successful OCR processing.